


The Wind was a Gift

by Byacolate



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admittance to Book Club: invitation only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind was a Gift

“Hard to read with talons for hands.”

 

Thorn doesn’t take her eyes from the data pad in her lap.

 

“Your claws do not impair your sight,” she says. There‘s a rustle of feathers and a grunt as he flops down on the bench beside her.

 

“Naw, but those dainty little screens don’t take too kindly these bad boys," he says, shifting. "Damn, you couldn‘t find a harder seat, huh?”

 

“Do not let me force you to stay.” Thorn taps at the screen for the next page and... perhaps sees his point. About the talons, that is - her perch is perfectly acceptable.

 

“Careful now - sarcasm’s a funny thing. Wouldn’t want anybody to think you’ve got a sense of humor.” Benedict scratches at the side of his neck when Thorn finally looks up with a frown. He laughs. “Maybe not the best way to go about, uh...”

 

She narrows her eyes. “You want something from me.”

 

“Not - well, yeah. Kinda. Look - hear me out. Let me join your Book Club.”

 

“No,” she says, on reflex. Then, “Why.”

 

Benedict cuts himself off mid-squawk. “Whaddaya mean why? It’s quaint as hell. It‘s all Montana can talk about anymore. Hides under his blanket with a flashlight mutterin’ to himself at all hours a couple weeks a month. I want in.”

 

“Then why did you not ask him?”

 

Benedict‘s feathers ruffle. “He told me to ask you!”

 

A little smile manages to lift a corner of Thorn‘s mouth. Just one. “This is a very serious club for serious people.”

 

“Hey. You think I can’t be serious?”

 

“The only thing you take seriously is your face in the mirror. Ironically, it is the most ridiculous thing about you.”

 

“C’mon now - you like my face.”

 

Thorn grunts. “Perhaps.” She turns back to the pad in hand. “Why begin with how difficult it is for you to handle books if you wish to join our club?”

 

“It was a good hook, huh? Got you intrigued.”

 

“Do not patronize me.”

 

He waves a hand. “Point is, I need a favor.”

 

“A favor on top of your entry to book club.”

 

The rise of his crest catches her eye. “I’m counting my eggs before they hatch. Does me good, sometimes. Law of attraction. Anyway, I’d be much obliged if you’d, uh... read to me.”

 

“No.” A knee-jerk  reaction of bewilderment. “Why?”

 

“Told you, girly - these handy little gut-renders -”

 

“Ugh. I know why you won’t do it yourself. Why do you come to _me_?”

 

“Your generous and approachable demeanor, mostly. Same reason I started courtin’ you.”

 

She snorts, but can’t find it in herself to push him away when he settles his head upon her shoulder. “Ain’t tryin’ to be sentimental here neither, but I like the sound of your voice. ’Bout as soothin’ as an avalanche.”

 

“For two favors, your sweet talk leaves much to be desired.”

 

His laughter jostles her. It is not unpleasant.

 

“You would not enjoy group discussion.”

 

“You ever met me? I love to hear myself talk.”

 

“Hm. I cannot argue this.”

 

His claws really are quite sharp. And it would not take long for allowing him to read over her shoulder to grow tiresome. Benedict’s crest fans over her neck and her ear.

 

“What‘re you readin’ now?”

 

“An overview of Ekkunar sociopolitical trends over the past millennia.”

 

“Yeesh.”

 

She frowns. “Did I not tell you this wouldn’t be to your interests -”

 

“No, no! It’s just... heavier shit than I was expectin‘. Pretty sure I saw y’all readin‘ bodice-rippers last month.”

 

“This month, it was my turn to pick.” Thorn settles slowly, guarded. “Tread lightly. This is my heritage.”

 

Benedict makes a sharp, throaty noise. “Eggshells. Got it.”

 

Thorn shifts for a more comfortable position with the addition of his weight against her, his great head on her shoulder. "Good."

 

She begins the chapter again, for context’s sake. Miracle of miracles, Benedict watches his tongue through two centuries and five coups before his “ass is too numb to be ignored”.

 

In all honesty, she’s impressed. Skeptical about the longevity of the arrangement, but... impressed.

 

“Did Montana truly tell you to ask me?” she says when Benedict rises to stretch. His wings brush both sides of the corridor when they spread, and on the tips of his boots, his claws nearly reach the ceiling.

 

“You callin’ me a liar?”

 

“Potentially.”

 

“Well then, your suspicions are _potentially_ founded.”

 

Thorn kicks out at the back of his knees enough to make them buckle. “If you want something from me, ask directly.”

 

“Directly!” he crows, regaining his balance. “Y’ answered both requests with a no before you even stopped to think about ’em! You’re like a self-sustaining turret and your bullets are nos.“

 

She scowls, but the comparison is not unfair. Damn him.

 

“Directly,” she repeats, and stands. Then, swiftly, she swipes at the backs of his knees again. He squawks and only just manages to catch himself before he falls. “Come. Let us utilize the training facilities. I will vent my frustration toward your lies in a productive manner.”

 

“White lie! And it was just the one!”

 

He protests, but she can hear his footfalls following hers down the corridor.

 

“Try not to lose your dignity over a few misplaced feathers,” she says over her shoulder. “Perhaps later while you are licking your wounds, I will read to you.”

 

“Now, that’s just incentive to lose on purpose.”

 

She laughs. “You fool no one but yourself, delusional bird.”

 

“Name-callin’s poor sportsmanship.”

 

Thorn snorts, but finds she must concede. “Yes, Benedict. You would know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to squish my mains together for science.
> 
> Title from Joe Wilkins' "Explain: Harvest"
> 
> Inquire about fic requests [here!](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/ask)  
> If you are so inclined, feel free to follow [my Tumblr](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/).


End file.
